


Fear

by StevetheIcecube



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: Ravio had always thought that, when it came to it, he'd be ready to save the world.





	Fear

I’m ready. That’s what he’d told himself when the world started stirring. He was ready for this. He could do this. He’d be able to make it through this, at least he would this time. He hadn’t been ready before. Or the time before that. But now the world was stirring, and he was ready to fight back.

-

Ravio shot out of bed. He knew how that ended. It ended the same way every time. He failed, he worried, and then he fled. Because he never was ready to fight back as the world tore itself apart. He’d never be ready.

He glanced out of the window, the light filtering through the hood of his cloak. Link must have opened the curtains again at some point, as he often did, complaining that there wasn’t enough light in the room. Ravio pulled himself out of bed to close them again. He couldn’t help hating the light; Hyrule was so bright it just always hurt his eyes. It made everything hurt when the curtains were open.

He wished it didn’t. He’d always wished that he could live in this world, start anew. But instead, he’d stumbled into a world on the verge of its own collapse and he had to do everything to help this little boy who kept getting himself knocked out on a mountaintop (every time that happened, Ravio felt bad, because he couldn’t help, but he knew he’d be no use in those dangerous situations).

Maybe, when Link managed to beat Yuga, or Ganon, or whoever the real threat was here (Hilda? Had she sunk that low? Link had mentioned that she had been speaking to him and giving him good advice, but with what had been happening before, he didn’t understand what was going on), he would be able to have a life again.

Until then, well, he got up and closed the curtains and waited for the chirp of Sherow or the sound of the door as Link came in, or maybe just the sound of the weather vane being spun to show him that he wasn’t completely alone in this world. And he waited. Waited for the real hero to come and save him.


End file.
